


Autumns Grace

by Nelarun



Series: Autumns Grace [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hyuuga Neji, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Diplomat Hinata, F/M, Major character death - Freeform, No Uchiha Massacre, Romance, Sasuke joined the KMPF, Snapshots, Tragedy, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino Friendship, times 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelarun/pseuds/Nelarun
Summary: He was a child of the sun, a servant of fire. She was a daughter of the moon, a friend to water. Colours of blue and green, flashes of a life that could never be, whispers in the dark, fleeting touches of hands on skin. This is the story of the ill-fated love of the children of feuding clans, of blades and deception, of desire and passion, but know this well. This story is a tragedy. This is not a love story.





	1. I Will Not Disappoint

Blues and greens. Colours indicating calm and confidence, new life. It was a new painting in her father's study, a blue wren in the shrubs, one that had toured the library and the dining areas, meditation grotto and reception area. It was her favourite. A slight frown touched her brow when she realised that the sun was about to shift and cast both light and shadow over the silk painting. She would have to make sure it was moved before the sun ruined it. That would be a pity. Silk painting was an art that she had never gotten the hang of. Her fingers ran over the lilac stained, ivory bound fan in her hand and she traced the dragonfly that had been carved there. “Can you do it?” They were the first words spoken for nearly an hour. Her eyes snapped to her fathers and he saw the calm resolve in them before she bowed to him, her hands pressing daintily against the tatami flooring.

“I will not disappoint, chichiue.”

 

Neji walked into the room as Hinata's maid finished layering her into the kimono, directing her to leave with a tilt of his chin before he picked up the obi and approached his cousin, wrapping it and binding an exquisite and complicated knot before he ran a comb through her hair, expertly pinning it and setting the comb in place as decoration before he lined her eyes. When he was finished she leaned forward, pressing her ear against his chest, allowing his steady heartbeat to still her nerves. “He'll kill me,” she whispered. “Of that I have no doubt.” Neji frowned. Her target was an ANBU Captain on the second year of his mandatory recovery period. At the end of the year he would begin training for ANBU again, but that didn't mean that he wasn't lethal, nor that he wasn't occasionally doing ANBU missions. “Please watch over Hanabi for me? Care for her as you have me?” her plea jolted him from his thoughts and he sighed.

“You need to ask?”

“No, but I did.” 

Instantly Neji moved back to kneel. “Hinata-sama, I swear to always watch over, protect and defend Hanabi.” He could feel Hinata studying him, testing his worth before with the barest rustle of cloth she left the room.

 oOo

Itachi had been watching the Hyuuga interact with the Aburame, Nara and the Akimichi when his father silently ordered him to join the other heirs. Shikamaru nodded politely to him and Itachi lifted an eyebrow. By rank the boys father was equal to the heads of the Noble Four, but his son was not equal to the heirs. The Nara pretended to not notice and Hinata smiled faintly at him in amusement, the two offering equal bows. “Hyuuga-dono.”

“Uchiha-dono,” her gaze was cool and calculating wondering why he was with the younger heirs when his age-mates were a few groups over. He heard raucous laughter and grimaced internally. Ah, that was why. They were quiet and less likely to startle a bad reaction out of him and extend his time off the field. At Hinata's acceptance of him they shifted and it was like he had always been there. Hinata was a gentle presence at his shoulder, someone he trusted to have his back, someone gentle who was unlikely to do him any harm. As though she was aware that his thoughts were on her, she turned to look at him. “I understand you are coming to the end of your rest cycle. Are you enjoying the regulars?”

Itachi looked down at her and she smiled politely. “I am. And I am.”

“As verbose as ever,” Shikamaru said and Ino elbowed him.

The group laughed and suddenly Itachi found himself drawn into discussion by the Yamanaka, the rest of the time passed quickly. “...Hinata bakes for her mentors whenever she's stressed.”

“Creation is a valid way of dealing with stress,” Hinata said gently. “Just because I am a good apprentice who remembers her mentors.”

Ino rolled her eyes and Itachi saw Hinata's smile. “If you're lucky, she'll bake for you, sometime, Itachi.”

“Unlikely,” Hinata said.

“Do it next time Sasuke is being annoying,” Ino said and immediately turned to Itachi. “Sasuke has been trying to get some of Hinata's baked goods since he started with the military police.”

There was a devilish gleam in her eyes and he couldn't help but be drawn in. “I've heard that you dropped some off to the station.”

“Some officers assisted me with work the week before Sasuke returned from Hishin. So I baked them some muffins, nothing special.” Hinata said.

“They didn't even check to see if they were poisoned,” Chouji pointed out.

“I believe they said something like ' _If we die by Hinata's hand, what a way to go._ ' which is alarming.” Ino rolled her eyes and Hinata hid a laugh behind her sleeve and Itachi's eyes were drawn back to her, drinking in her expression, the happy flush to her cheeks, the laugh lines around her eyes. Her mother appeared and Hinata turned away from the group with a small bow and fell into step with her mother, the two speaking softly as they following Hiashi from the room. Itachi's gaze following her every step.

 

There was a slight smile on his lips and a sharp edge to his gaze. He was going to enjoy this assignment. 

 


	2. Yamato Nadeshiko

Itachi was training when he saw Hinata walk past. She was dressed in a beautiful kimono which, despite drawn from the warm colours of Hi and not the cool colours of her clan, looked resplendent on her. She was being escorted by Nara who was dressed in formal uniform and her maid who held a parasol above her lady. On her other side was a young man, the second son of the Daimyo, the one who would be his brother's voice to the world of the shadows. Itachi had heard that the Daimyo was visiting but hadn't been told more than that. Truthfully he hadn't wanted to know more than that.

When he was ten, he watched as two of his clansmen were forced to fight to the death for the Daimyo's amusement. Mikoto had intervened before deathblows could be delivered and had stared the Daimyo down, not backing down even when Fugaku had arrived. The memory, the rage he had felt at being unable to do anything while two of his cousins fought for nothing more than one mans sport had forced his eyes to mutate, searing the events of that day into his mind forever. A glancing blow wrenched his attention back to his opponent who stopped. “While I'm good, I didn't think I'd actually touch you?” Hinata hid a laugh behind her sleeve, pandering to the whims of the child in her role as a diplomat, a role Itachi highly respected: Diplomats had a tendency to die in the most horrific of ways and Itachi felt irritated at the sound before she looked at him and nodded once.

He approached the road, Shisui falling in behind him and the groups bowed to one another as Hinata introduced the son of the Daimyo with graceful elegant motions. “And you are training?” the young man asked. Itachi stiffened slightly at those words, the same words the man's father had asked of his cousins that day. Shisui smiled disarmingly when Nara shifted, looking mildly apprehensive at the thought of having to prevent the Uchiha Itachi from harming the Daimyo's son.

“We were, your grace. I was injured on a mission recently and my cousin agreed to help with my physical therapy through light sparring.” His smile turned fond. “Itachi is one of the best in the village after all.”

“Uchiha Itachi?” brown eyes turned to look at Itachi who couldn't help but see ten ways that he could kill the man. If he removed the Nara that number jumped to twenty-five. “First son of the Uchiha?” Itachi didn't respond and Shisui laughed, breaking the tension easily.

“I am genuinely honoured that he found time for me.” Itachi glanced at Shisui who smirked, ignoring the implied threat.

“I understand that you are injured, but I am only accustomed to the samurai drills. Daimyo-sama will not let me watch the shinobi at play. Will you fight for me?” Itachi felt cold rage settle in his stomach and Shisui deftly drew all attention away from him once more.

“Unfortunately, your grace, my knee is aching. It wouldn't be much of an exhibition match, but I'm given to understand that Hinata-sama is similarly skilled.” Itachi glanced at Hinata who was cheerfully promising Shisui a painful death if the moves of her fan were being correctly interpreted. The Daimyo's son raised an eyebrow in disbelief, studying Hinata, taking in her build and the soft hands of a diplomat with the marks of one who studied calligraphy, not the martial arts. At her side the Nara almost flinched when Hinata's gaze hardened. Shisui grinned and came to stand beside the young man as Hinata's maid immediately closed the parasol with a snap, removed the ornate outer layers of her lady's kimono with ease before Hinata came to stand before Itachi in something reminiscent of a training kimono, plain grey, hidden slits allowing her to move with ease. Still Itachi nearly laughed. Training kimono were almost never worn by kunoichi, they were useful for training for those missions where full kimono had to be worn, but beyond that, they were useless. However his laughter stilled in his throat when she calmly entered her stance.

He knew that she had been trained extensively by Neji but he only now recognised the stance she took after their initial bow. Shikamaru almost flinched when Hinata tore through Itachi's defence to hit his arm and Itachi back flipped, silently cursing his lack of focus as he ran a gentle raiton through his arms to combat the jyuuken she had employed.

It was an exhibition match, they were moving slowly, allowing the civilian the opportunity to see what they were doing. But they didn't hold back either. Itachi slipped through her defence, twisting her arm away from his body, stepping into her stance and breaking her momentum. He could see the flash of frustration in her eyes at how easily he had broken her stance and as one they stepped back, hearing clapping. “Amazing. And that was just hand-to-hand! I understand why shinobi are held in such high regard now.”

“Hinata-dono is extremely talented, in a real battle, she would have destroyed me.”

“Itachi-dono is being nice,” Hinata stepped towards her maid, slipping back into formal wear.

“And yet, you didn't even break a sweat,” her charge exclaimed and grinned at her as Shisui came to stand beside Itachi.

“Thank you, shall we continue with our tour?”

As they left Shisui looked at Itachi. “Destroy you huh?” Itachi sighed, resigning himself to Shisui's teasing for the rest of the afternoon, never quite forgetting that her palm once rested over his dantien. If she had had chakra in her fingers, it would have destroyed his chakra system. She was more dangerous than she appeared. Hinata was the epitome of a kunoichi: she appeared as delicate as a flower before a wind storm, but she would destroy you without you ever knowing that she was there. She glanced at him over her shoulder, and there was a faint smile on her lips. Itachi turned to Shisui and calmly informed him that he was going to find food and began walking off. Yes. Hinata could have destroyed him. He wasn't going to underestimate her again. 


	3. Autumns Grace

He saw her standing on a bridge without guard or maid and approached. "Finished with your duties then?" She didn't turn to him, but painted lips lifted into a smile.

"For now. Daimyo-sama has returned to his castle and we are once again left without guests in our home." She turned to him and he saw that the smile didn't reach her eyes. They were old rivals, both trained to be lethal killers, wary of their distant cousins, the flames of hatred tempered only by the ties of the village. She was definitely wary of him and she had every right to be. It was no secret that Itachi was an ANBU captain and Hinata was not. He bowed and began to walk off. "Are you also finished with your duties?"

"I'm still not allowed to be rostered on," his grimace told her what he thought of the medics and she hid a laugh behind her sleeve. He was still having difficulties believing that this painted doll had landed several hits in their spar the other day. Neji may have had a hand in her combat training but her primary focus was the diplomatic corps.

"Walk with me?"

"Hmm"

"I was headed for Autumns Grace when the beauty of the stream caught my attention. I find I am loathe to drink tea alone today and thought that if I waited here, I would offer my company to the first person to pass." He studied her, suspicions flaring to life before he smiled at her and turned towards the tea house, the two falling into step. How had she known that the Grace was his favourite tea house? Certainly he had never spoken of it to anyone and usually went under a henge to avoid being mobbed by comrades and fans.

So it was something of a surprise when Hinata was greeted so warmly by the proprietor and was swiftly shown to a table with a pleasant view of the forest surrounding Konoha. "Hinata-sama, will it be your usual?" Hinata eyed Itachi who offered her a friendly smile in return. He almost laughed at the way her eyes narrowed in suspicion, but she turned away from him.

"No thank you, Hobe-san. Imperial Spice for two please, and a plate of sweets." Itachi kept the surprise from his face but Hinata looked almost smug.

"How did you know?"

"Hmm?" She was mocking him.

"My favourite tea here."

"When I was asked if I would have my usual, your gaze flicked for a brief moment to Imperial Spice. I generally prefer either lung cheng or wu long." She suddenly reached across the table. "You know I once had to pose as a fortune teller?" a flash of sudden happiness. "Were I to retire from heirship, I think I would work for Jiraiya-sama as a fortune teller. The blood of seers runs through my veins, so making accurate fortunes shouldn't be too hard, and as covers go, it's not a bad one."

"Have you ever made an accurate prophecy?"

"Once," she said. "When I was a child, I had the same vision for days on end. On the night in question, chichiue created a shadow clone who henged himself as me. My clone was kidnapped while I slept safely beside my mother," she looked at Itachi and he placed his palm on her waiting hand. Her fingers traced the lines and scars and let him go. "Fortunes also run through your family, do they not?"

"Not as strongly as they do by those blessed by the moon." There was a genuine smile on her face that vanished when the proprietor set the tea and sweets down.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"Nori-onigiri and tea smoked duck," the gods knew that Neji had lamented about never being able to find enough tea smoked duck to suit Hinata's tastes.

Hinata scoffed. "Good guess," and he ruthlessly smothered a laugh as she began to pour the tea in beautiful, careful and measured movements. Itachi's breath caught in his throat as he watched her.

She was in a sunbeam and she _glowed_.


	4. With a friend like her...

Hinata met Ino in the bar nearest T&I, Ino was scowling at a bloodstain on the sleeve of her grey uniform coat and ordered a drink for Hinata without even looking up. "So you and Itachi huh?" 

"Not even trying for subtlety?" Hinata asked, picking up her drink and testing it absentmindedly for poison. 

Ino looked at Hinata and frowned, ordered a selection of fried food and a large bottle of yuzu infused sake. She dragged Hinata to a table and forced her to sit. "What's going on between the two of you? I thought your clans didn't get on." 

Hinata smiled faintly. "I think Itachi and I could usher in a new era of peace between our clans. Does that make the Ino-Shika-Cho alliance quiver in fear?" There was a sudden bite to her words, a hard edge to her smile and Ino held up her hands to ward her off. 

"Easy, Princess. I'm just curious." 

"Sounds more like the beginning of one of your interrogations," Hinata tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear. 

"Believe me, you'd know if this were an interrogation." 

They were silent as the food and the bottle of sake appeared, and Hinata allowed Ino to test everything quickly before they tucked in, Hinata pouring the sake as Ino divvied up the food. "I find him interesting," Hinata admitted. 

"Interesting enough to go to the Grace?" 

Hinata nearly choked on a tempura vegetable and looked at Ino. "Are you  _jealous_?"

Ino threw her head back with laughter. "No, no. I got over the Uchiha a few years ago. I mean Shisui is nice and all, but I'm fairly certain his preferences run another way." 

"You broke into his house and were waiting for him wearing only an apron. He offered you a coat and showed you to the door, as any gentleman not wanting to become ensnared in a Yamanaka's tendrils would." 

Ino grinned. "I also left him a flower bomb the other week." 

"Are you trying to court him or kill him?" 

"Neither. His reactions are very amusing. Besides which, his sister is a force to be reckoned with." 

Hinata smiled as Ino finally got to her reason for tonight. "Isari-san is magnificent on the battlefield. And no. I am not vying for Itachi's affection. I know he's spoken for, and that he and Isari are fond of each other. I have other prospects in my future that do not align with any of the Uchiha clan. We sparred once and have met up for tea at the Grace. There is nothing wrong with that." 

Ino sipped her drink as she studied Hinata. "You like him don't you."

"I-"

"Admit it! You like the man!"

"Ino!"

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. I know that look. You're smitten." 

Hinata flushed bright red and Ino cackled. "Oh shut up," she threw a dumpling at Ino. "It's not that funny." 

"It is." Ino grinned like a predator cornering her prey. "You could have the entire village on their knees begging to be your whore, and you go for the one person who won't." 

Hinata pointedly shot the rest of her cup of sake and started to pour a fresh cup. "I have no idea what you mean. Sake?" 


	5. Lazy summer days

Hinata found him lying on a bench staring up at the sky. "Still not on active duty?"

"Apparently I'm a liability," he replied as her parasol blocked out the sun and he sat up, blinking in surprise at what he saw. She wasn't painted up in a formal kimono, today she was in slacks and a hoodie, a weapons pouch on her leg, a throwing dagger sheathed at her wrist and he was sure that there were more properly hidden on her person. Her hair remained loose around her shoulders and there was a hint of mischief in her eyes. "The parasol?" 

Hinata actually rolled her eyes. "Hahaue says that I'm becoming too tanned and that as a diplomat I have to be mindful of appearances." Her cheeks puffed and she exhaled suddenly before she shrugged. "I was headed to the forest to read in peace. At home I'd just be asked to assist with training or administration work." 

"And you're above that?"

"No. But today is too lovely to spend inside filing," she grinned at him and Itachi smiled as she turned to continue walking. "You are more than welcome to join me." 

She walked off without his answer and he looked back at the sky before he sighed and got to his feet, wary for a trap, but following her anyways. To his surprise, she found a tree in the dappled forest, sent out a chakra pulse for  _do not disturb, keep training away from me_ , and sat down with an open book. He silently sat beside her, half dozing off, still aware of every move she made, but not on guard. It was peaceful. 

He woke to soft voices and felt fear run through him when he realised that he had actually fallen asleep at Hinata's side. 

"But do you think he'll be alright?" 

"He's got Akamaru, he'll be fine," Hinata said and Itachi recognised Shino sitting beside Hinata. Shino shifted in a way that Itachi supposed was agreement because the young man changed the topic. 

"So Itachi?" 

"Not you too," Hinata groaned, and explained that Ino had grilled her the other night and she was tired of having to justify her actions. "I'm not putting the village at risk, I'm not selling clan secrets, or trying to steal them. But all anyone can think of is that the Uchiha and the Hyuuga have hated each other for generations." She sighed. "He is gentle. I know, Shino, but he is. He demands nothing from me, not my words or my silence or my time or my body. He talks to me and lets me talk, he amuses me and makes me smile. He is not a threat. Today he teased me and then trusted me enough to join me here." 

"Hinata, the village is talking." 

"Let them," She was being stubborn. Itachi told himself that he would have to interrogate Shisui or Sasuke when he got home. They really should have told him about these rumours. "It's not like it will come to anything." 

"The Honda are still sending someone?" 

"They are. Negotiations are happening and as soon as I have two children, I'll stage an accident and will be free again."

"Why the accident? Are you really going to allow the Honda to investigate?" 

She stifled a giggle and looked back at Itachi before she closed her book with a clap. "Please pass my apologies to your mother. I've a mission tomorrow." 

"She'll understand." 

"And tell her that Itachi and I are simply comrades, nothing more." 

"You want me to lie to my mother?" 

"Shino!" 

He stood. "Good afternoon, Hinata, Itachi." 

Itachi waited for Shino to leave before he opened his eyes. Hinata was looking back at him. 

"The shinobi of this village need to get a hobby." Hinata declared.

"They already have one," Itachi said as he stretched like a cat just finished from basking in the sun. Hinata tilted her head in question and he smiled at her. "Gossip."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear there's a plot in here... somewhere. Until it reveals itself, I hope you're enjoying these snapshots.


	6. Gossip

Shisui saw Itachi tracking the young Hyuuga shopping in the open air markets with her sister and cousin. She saw them and smiled, offering a slight bow before she was dragged to a stall by her younger sister. 

"Did a Hyuuga really just act happy to see us?"

"Hinata-dono and I have been talking," Itachi said as he accepted the bundled candles from the stall holder.

"Oh, I heard all about your date to the Grace," Shisui said, rifling through one of the bags looking for the sweets, and completely missing Itachi looking at him as though he were questioning his sanity. 

"Date? Not on my part." 

"Did you accompany her? Did you order for each other?"

"How do..." Itachi trailed off. There was a very good reason why Shisui was slated for the spy ring if he ever tired from combat. He knew  _everything._ He honestly wondered why he and Ino weren't better friends, because he didn't count their crazy attempts at assassination/affection as friendship, they may be in a hidden village but there were still standards. "It still wasn't a date." 

"Itachi, one does not date solely for romantic interludes, and if that is your expectation of a date-" Itachi sputtered out a denial which Shisui ignored, slinging an arm around his cousin's shoulders. "Itachi, baby cousin, brother of my soul." Itachi knew that everyone was watching at Shisui's exaggerated proclamations. "One dates to get to know someone, regardless of the outcome. Did you get to know Hyuuga-sama a little better?"

"Of course-"

"You did! After all, you are calling her by her first name." 

Itachi decided that, as usual, the best course of action would be to ignored his cousin from that point forward, not that Shisui needed an active audience to prattle on.

 

"They were at the Grace again today," Chouji looked at his mother as she handed him a pile of clean clothes.

"Hinata and Itachi?" 

She nodded and brushed off her apron. "I think it's the third time that I've seen them." 

Chouji frowned. If this was the Uchiha and the Hyuuga signalling that they were becoming allies, or at the very least, setting aside generations of differences, the political landscape of Konoha would change. "I'm going to Shikamaru's." He needed to pick Shikamaru's brain, because he was only coming up with horrific scenarios. 

Shikamaru was sitting under a tree by the Naka river, reading a series of reports when Chouji arrived. "You here about the Hyuuga-Uchiha thing?" 

"I would asked but-" 

"Everyone is talking about them. It's why I'm here instead of at the office. There are bets, Chou,  _bets_. And I know Ino's started at least three of the rumours making the rounds." 

"Why is she encouraging this?" Shikamaru shrugged. 

"Probably wants to see Isari and Hinata go to war for Itachi." Chouji refused to believe that Ino was  _that_ starved of entertainment and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "She's a  _romantic_." 

Chouji looked over the river and Shikamaru returned to his reports. If they let Ino continue spreading these rumours, there was a very distinct possibility that it would backfire and the Yamanaka clan would have the Hyuuga and the Uchiha after their blood, and honestly, there was only so much the Akimichi would be able to mitigate if that happened. It was, unfortunately, the peril of living in a shinobi village. It was full of shinobi. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Ita-Hina interaction in this one (so I thought I'd post it early), but there will be a fair amount in the upcoming snapshots. Next chapter will be tomorrow!


	7. Bad Business

Itachi sighed in relief when he was cleared for active duty once more. A short lived relief. His stomach dropped when he received his next orders. A diplomatic mission had gone awry and his unit was tasked with extraditing the diplomat, one Hyuuga Hinata. He didn't even know why she had been sent out of the village, she was the Heir to one of the noble clans! An unmarked Hyuuga had been taken. He saw Neji looking grave before he donned his mask and the eight ANBU disappeared.

 

Hinata was lying on her side, kimono torn in a jagged line around her knees, and vertically up her side. She had been dosed with some form of chakra inhibitor which was frustrating her to no end. If she were able to access her chakra she would be able to burn off the paralytic. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her. It was shameful. A shinobi of Konoha being taken out by civilians? She couldn't even take her own life, as was expected, they had gagged her, removing the opportunity to bite off her own tongue, and her hands were bound in bandages, forming mittens of sorts, so even if she could reach her wrists, she couldn't have cut them with her nails anyway. The door slid open and the man trailed his hand up her leg. “Did you have a good night?”

Hinata sent him a look that clearly told him what she thought of him and his question, and he smirked. “Ah well. Perhaps tomorrow then.” She really did try to get away but he laughed and dosed her with something that caused darkness to steal her vision. 

She next woke tied to a chair, at least the gag was gone, they had obviously drugged her again. She felt a little light headed, and she was pretty sure it had nothing to go with her host's big blue eyes. He cupped her cheek, fingers warm and inviting. Hinata could see why his pretty wife still went willingly to him, knowing what he did to others. Or maybe it was because he did those things to others that she went to him willingly. The woman was in the corner of the room, perfect seiza, looking extremely pale. She was intelligent, she knew what wrath they were bringing down by attacking a shinobi, and one unsealed with Hyuuga eyes, there wouldn't be a corner of the world made safe to them. “Those are pretty eyes, Hyuuga.”

Hinata returned her full attention to the man in front of her. “Prettier in my head than yours.”

The man laughed, a warm and rich sound that filled the room. “Yes. I'm sure they are. But you see, I'm just a merchant. I don't want your eyes for me. I want your eyes because they're going to fetch me a lot of money. And if you don't behave, that won't be all I harvest from you.” A thrill of revulsion ran through Hinata but she didn't let it show, preferring to look around the room instead, looking at all the wood and paper screens, it was so very traditional that if she wasn't on a chair she could almost be home.

“Multi-part poison? I admit to being impressed.”

“Well you are a shinobi. We had to be careful.” He had a winning smile and she rolled her eyes at how very charismatic he thought he was. Sasuke was charismatic without even trying. Naruto, when he smiled, was like the sun coming from behind clouds. _Itachi_. She blinked at the thought of Itachi crossed her mind and a flash of heat ran through her. “Everything you ate or drank had a little bit of the poison in it. On their own, harmless herbs, all together they make for a very effective drug. Of course I made sure that none of my guests had everything that was on offer last night, that honour was left for you.”

“Inspiring.”

“I thought so.” The man picked up a sharp knife and looked down at her face. “Darling, I think you can leave now.” Hinata watched as the woman scrambled to her feet and left the room, sliding the door shut behind her. “Shall we?”

It's almost a pity that he missed Hinata's smile.

 

The ANBU were silent, slipping through the shadows, bypassing guards and servants and members of the household. Neji was leading them with unerring accuracy through the maze that was the estate and Itachi could read the lines in his subordinate, whatever he was seeing wasn't good. And then he almost mistepped. He stepped closer to Neji and Neji pointedly ignored him. Itachi rolled his eyes, and the Hyuuga thought the Uchiha were dramatic, but didn't press. They paused when Neji did, Itachi glancing at the rest of the squad and they burst into the store house to see Hinata standing above the master of the estate, a blade through his throat. Her once long hair was now a jagged line a little above her shoulders and it was only Neji's presence, mask removed and carefully hidden, which allowed her to relax, dropping the body and turning towards the ANBU. Neji saw the cuts on her face, three coming dangerously close to her eyes, and cupped her cheek gently before she stepped closer and he wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you for coming.”

“Always, Hinata-sama.”

She stepped back and straightened what was left of her clothing before she looked straight at Itachi. “Captain, Shall we return to Konoha?”

Despite her lack of shoes and her wounds she didn't slow them down too much and they left her at the garrison closest to Konoha where two of her kinsmen were stationed.

Itachi and Neji watched from the shadows as the healer was roused from his sleep long enough to realise that there was an emergency of sorts and was suddenly focused on his patient. Itachi shook his head slightly and glanced at Neji. It had been a long day and both were fiercely glad that Hinata was safe. Itachi blinked in surprise at the strength of his relief, and in his dreams mischievous black eyes were replaced with cool white.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I've finished writing it! Better news: daily updates! I'll edit each chapter and then post every evening (Australian time) until the last chapter has been posted. See you tomorrow ^_^.


	8. Hobbies

Sasuke was reading a letter from the guard captain in Hishin and smiled. He missed working in the capital and was keen to get back there, but he was stuck here for another couple of months before his father would let him return to the capital. Urban pacification was his speciality and he was _good_ at it. He tucked the letter in his vest and continued with his patrol of the village. He was supposed to be patrolling with his cousin, but Juuro had seen a pretty girl and was currently flirting with her. So Sasuke was wandering the patrol on his own. He didn't mind, meant that Juuro wasn't constantly chatting in his ear about his latest conquest. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, there was not a cloud in the sky, and he was bored. He hummed a ditty that an entertainer had sung at barracks one night. She had definitely been a spy, but that hadn't stopped him from tumbling her. He smiled at the thought and rolled his eyes as some bushes shook. He silently approached, fingering the whistle that the city guard wore when backup was needed. Juuro may have been an insufferable flirt, but he would come if Sasuke whistled.

 

Not that it was needed. “Shika, shove over.” He raised a brow and parted the bushes to see his year's Ino-Shika-Chou doing a bad job of spying. Since he had gone on multiple intelligence based missions with each of them, he _knew_ their spying capacities. He picked his pose (leaning against the tree, arms and legs crossed with a bland smile on his face, the smile he learned from that creepy Sai fellow. Weird, but a good kid honestly, far more pleasant to spend time with than his overbearing genin team).

“This is important, Ino. There's something strange going on here.”

“Stranger than this?” Sasuke asked and the three spun to face him. “Now it's not illegal to loiter here, but what-” he froze when he saw Itachi showing off his spiders web trap for Hyuuga Hinata. He stepped forward and shoved Shikamaru out of the way as he and Ino settled into place. “How long has this been going on?”

“A few weeks,” Ino said.

“Kaachan's seen them at the Grace a few times. Last time they got a private room and stayed for a few hours,” Chouji said and Sasuke's eyes narrowed in thought before they widened when Itachi corrected Hinata's stance by touching her wrist and shifting her foot slightly to the side.

He took a deep breath. “Ino?”

“It's happening,” Ino confirmed and Chouji had to cover her mouth to muffle her squeal of excitement.

Sasuke watched Hinata giggle at something Itachi said and everything about Itachi softened. “She's a witch,” he decided and Ino glared at him.

“Hinata is a dear soul and has done nothing to Itachi he didn't want to happen.”

Sasuke tore his gaze from the two and stared at her and Ino arched one perfectly shaped brow. Sasuke sighed.

“Fine, one shirtless photo in a pose of your choice.” Her smirk became positively predatory. Heartless harpy. Ino may have gotten over him, but she made a lot of money off of him. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

Seeing Sasuke go bright red was something Shikamaru would never forget. Ino patted his back and helped him to his feet. “Come on, let's get a spot of tea into you,” and Sasuke roused enough to glare at her before he shook it off and plunged through the bushes for the road again.

“You broke Sasuke,” Chouji said after a moment. “How did you break Sasuke?”

“Why did you feel it was necessary?” Shikamaru said, sending her a baleful look.

Ino smiled innocently. “It's a hobby.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters that demanded to be written, and I think it's become one of my favourites. I've got an Ino-Sasuke one shot planned to go into their friendship (I really only see them as friends, sorry shippers!). I'll write it out in the next few days and post it soon, so keep an eye out for it!


	9. Spun  Glass

He rebuffed Sasuke when he saw Hinata walking past the training grounds by the lake, a more relaxed kimono with no patterns and a basic obi. It had the standard Kunoichi alterings with the hidden slits in the skirt to assist with walking, running and fighting. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

“What about her has you so infatuated?”

“She interests me.” Itachi defended himself. Sasuke looked at him as though he were insane but then rolled his eyes and casually tried another attack that Itachi easily deflected. Sasuke huffed and stopped fighting him.

“In what way?” Itachi glanced at Sasuke to see him tracking the woman as well.

“I'm not sure. She's not like other Hyuuga.”

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at that and sniggered. “Itachi and Hinata sitting in a tree-”

“Sasuke-”

“K-i-s-s-”

“Sasuke, enough.”

“-i-n-oof.” Sasuke rubbed his head but still smirked at Itachi.

“Don't you have a riot to quell somewhere?” Itachi asked mildly and Sasuke rolled his eyes but left. Itachi was angry and giving veiled but pointed orders. Occasionally Sasuke even listened to them. He sighed and approached the fence where Hinata had paused.

“Is Sasuke being difficult?”

“He's a younger sibling,” Itachi shrugged and Hinata grinned. “You're very casual today.”

“I am. Hyuuga-sama refuses to let me back onto the active roster of diplomats until I've cleared another physical.” Her face went carefully blank. “I've cleared the last three.”

Itachi looked delighted. She had teased him at his inability to go back to work and now it appeared that comeuppance had arrived. “I was hoping that you would be amendable to the idea of sparring?”

“I'm always amenable to the idea of sparring,” Itachi replied and turned on his heel.

“Where are you going?”

“Looking for Shisui.”

She rolled her eyes, and the Uchiha thought the Hyuuga had a bad sense of humour. “With me?” she asked, laughter in her words. Itachi paused and studied her.

“I suppose.”

 

This was different from the other times they fought, this was more of a test, learning about each other, a dance. Hinata knew that the Uchiha preferred to call their forms dances. She had read stories of Uchiha Madara dancing across the field, leaving death and destruction in his wake. She had been fascinated by Madara and her uncle had told her that the parting of the ways was the single biggest shaping event of the village (and then made her study all the political ramifications, domestically and across the continent). She twisted and turned, moving as the moon tugged the water, surging forward when Itachi even looked to be weak, driving him back. Itachi always retaliated though, slipping past her guard, one moment weak, the next appearing from a different angle like fire surging along a coal seam, or grass roots, only to reappear in unexpected ways. 

She tripped and fell hard, springing to the side as Itachi moved for a killing blow, turning aside to stand apart. Neither had their bloodlines activated and both were watching each other, waiting for the minute movements that would dictate action. There was a slight tension and then Itachi flew forward again, she dodged but then her ankle gave out and Hinata dropped again. Itachi's fingers touched her sternum and she huffed and flopped down on the ground. 

"And you say you cleared those physicals?" 

"You wouldn't have sparred with me if I told you the truth," Hinata replied and Itachi frowned. 

"You lied to me." 

"And you believed me. Trusting of you," Hinata sat up as Itachi looked at her ankle. 

"You're a fool," Itachi growled and Hinata looked up at him in surprise. "You should know better." 

"There is only so much sitting and resting I can do when I am  _fine_."

"And yet you injured yourself during a pointless spar." He stood. "I expected better of you, Hyuuga-san." 

Hinata stiffened slightly and she got to her feet, careful to test her sore ankle before she moved again. 

"And who are you to lecture-" She took a deep breath and let it out. "Thank you for the spar. I'm sure it won't happen again." 

The crowd parted and Itachi grit his teeth and disappeared from the ground. His path took him into the forest and he froze when he saw Hinata sitting on one of the rock outcroppings near the river, bathing her ankle in the water. He slowly approached and sat beside her. "I know you don't want to speak with me at the moment, but I hope you'll listen. People care about you for more than your name, Hinata. But you have to take care of yourself. I know Kurenai taught you that."

"You don't have to talk to me as though I were a child. I was fine, I just landed wrong and then shifted my weight badly and I'm not fit to leave the village, but I am fine to train." 

"Light sparring and gentle exercise is not what we just did."

"Everyone treats me like spun glass. I hoped you were different." 

"Hinata-"

"I am fine, Itachi." 

Itachi studied her, her hair was loose and acted as a curtain to shield her from his view. She looked tired but not defeated, and certainly not delicate like glass. He leaned back on his hands and watched the sunlight through the leaves, and listened to the animals in the forest and the river. He didn't move and she didn't speak and the sun slowly wandered across the sky. "I am," she repeated and he leaned closer to her. 

"I know." 

They sat for the rest of the day, basking in the calm of the forest and each other's company. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was supposed to be a Sasuke and Itachi chapter, but Hinata put her foot down and informed me that I had been neglecting the main characters of the story, so here we are. 
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	10. Widow's Kiss

Hanabi glowered at Hinata as she mixed medicines and poisons for the Hyuuga stock. She may be a diplomat, but Hinata's first love was medicine, not healing, but the physical stuff a lot of nin shied away from. Kotome and Ko, two of their cousins, were trying not to notice the nearly oblivious tension Hinata was cultivating between them until Hanabi growled. “She's humming. Why is she humming? Why are you humming?”

“I often hum when I am working with poisons,” Hinata replied cheerfully and Kotome glanced up at her older brother, mentally pleading for him to just come back for the rest of the supplies.

“Not like this you don't!” Hanabi said sharply.

Hinata smiled as she measured out a dose of Widows Kiss and slipped it into her sleeve.

“And that! What was that?”

“My supplies are running low. Honestly, Hanabi. You think the only thing I do on missions is _talk_?” Hanabi scowled. She knew _exactly_ what it was her precious sister did on missions.

“Just remember that we've got guests this afternoon.” Hinata's hands froze and Hanabi looked at the poison again. “That isn't for him is it?”

“Who?” Hinata looked innocent. Hanabi became terrified.

 

Shikamaru and Chouji were watching a group of samurai approaching the main gates, escorted by Hyuuga. “Hinata's getting married to one of them” Chouji did not sound impressed.

They were soon joined by Shino, who was not impressed with the foreigners if the tilt of his chin was anything to go by. The samurai approached and Shikamaru stepped forward.

“Let us pass,” the head Samurai commanded and one of the Hyuuga escorts shifted slightly. Shikamaru straightened, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“There are protocols. Before entering the village all weapons must be registered. We would hate for something to happen that would cast doubt upon you.”

The head Samurai of the group looked like he was about to draw his sword in an attempt to lop off Shikamaru's head and suddenly Ino was there, leaning on Shikamaru's shoulder. “Hello boys,” she nearly cooed, Shikamaru could almost taste the pheromones she had laced herself with. The Samurai started to drop their guard, ignoring the fact that she was wearing a grey coat and that _really_ should have been their first clue. “You know, if you _don't_ do as requested and let us log your weapons, I'm not giving you the antidote to the poison I just flooded the area with, and you can die outside the village walls.” She winked and slowly they dismounted and approached.

“Really, Ino?” Shikamaru muttered.

“There's no poison, but they don't need to know that.”

He sighed faintly and looked down at her. “And the real reason you're acting like this?”

“If one of them thinks they're going to marry Hinata without even a taste of what shinobi are capable of they've got another thing coming. Plus apparently the old one owes Ibiki money.”

“So you are a good apprentice after all.” Shikamaru huffed and Ino smirked and straightened.

“Alright, I'm off. There's an entertainer who claims she knows Sasuke in my holding cell. Obviously a spy, so I'm going to have a nice discussion with her.”

“Are you selling tickets?”

“Anko is.” Ino winked and glanced over at the samurai who were dealing with the administration-nin. “Give'em hell.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post because I'm not going to be able to post tomorrow. There will be another chapter when I get home tonight to make up for it. Back to normal posting schedule on Saturday. :-D


	11. Is this a problem?

Hinata desperately wished that Neji were at her side. He was a comforting presence and she needed that right now. Her mother had overseen her costume today. She had been primped and polished and plucked to perfection. She had been styled and then told to sit in this room overlooking the garden and wait. Her mother had scolded her for _still_ being too brown and coarse and sighing over the scars on her face, but then had left. There was a flash of blue, a fairy wren fluttering over the green that soothed the fear in her breast. She did not want to do this but when had she ever been able to do anything that she wanted. Itachi flashed through her mind and she ruthlessly crushed it. Pity, she had enjoyed her time with him. A knock sounded and Hinata settled into a perfect seiza as the door slid open.

“Hinata-sama? They're here.”

 

She was sat at a table, tea and cups at the ready, her father and mother at her side, her elders behind them, and five samurai on the opposite side of the table. The oldest was saying something about the guards on the gate. Hinata kept her face placid as they loudly complained about being forced to check their weapons. “I fail to see the problem,” Hinata finally said as she reached across to pour tea for everyone. “Surely you would not allow either shinobi or samurai allied to a different clan enter your borders without first making sure you knew what weapons they carried, would you?”

“And what would a child know of this?” the man who would be her husband sneered. Hinata turned her empty gaze on him and she could see that he was physically trying to refrain from flinching back at what appeared to be white eyes.

“Hinata is to be the next head of this clan-”

“A woman!”

“Ryuuda, we discussed this. In the shinobi villages, women are able to inherit.”

“So I am to play second to a woman?”

“Second?” Hinata scoffed. Her father glanced at her and she immediately subsided.

“You are mistaken. Ryuuda will give my daughter heirs but he will not be anywhere near the line of succession. Should my daughter die leaving no heirs, my other daughter will become the heir. Should Hanabi die, my brother's son will be heir, and so on and so forth until there are no Hyuuga in existence.”

“The herbs will, of course, be out of Hinata's system by the time the contract is signed,” Hinata's mother broke in.

“Herbs?”

Hinata looked at him. “I am an active shinobi.”

The Samurai exchanged glances. “You aren't... untouched.”

“I am an active shinobi. That won't change.” She lifted her cup of tea to her lips. “Is that going to be a problem.”

 

Apparently this was a problem, one that was made very clear to anyone who chose to listen to their angry words.

After the Samurai stormed from the grounds Hinata set her tea cup down and looked at her father. “I'm going to train.”

“Hinata.”

“I'll not be long.”

“Hinata!”

She paused in the doorway before she disappeared down the hallway, shedding her kimono as she walked. Hiashi glared at his wife and she shrugged. “You wanted me to raise her to be just like me. Don't blame me because I did as requested.” Hiashi sighed as his wife left the room too and he looked at his elders who were hiding their smiles. And he was supposed to be the head of this clan.

"I bet Fugaku is respected." 

Quickly hidden grins was his only answer. Hiashi stood, folding his hands into his sleeves and left the room with a curt but polite 'good day' to his elders. He wondered if the other Heads had to deal with this. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No update tomorrow, so two updates today! See you Saturday.


	12. Intrigue and Joy (or the aftermath of a failed proposal)

Hinata stormed onto the training field and glowered at Shisui sharply ordering him off. Shisui obeyed after making sure that Itachi was going to be okay with the irate Hyuuga. Itachi shrugged and watched as she settled into a stance, not a Hyuuga stance but a basic fighting stance. Itachi was surprised but mirrored her. There was a rawness about her that he found both attractive and concerning as she moved to engage him. Hyuuga were trained to never make the first move, it was one of the first things ANBU Hyuuga had to be trained out of. Hinata wasn't ANBU, while she was being trained by Neji, Itachi doubted that he would have taught the heir to the Clan anything different to the Hyuuga training. He refrained from hissing as she caught his shoulder. This wasn't an exhibition match, this was a fight, this was a cornered rat fighting for her life. Itachi was vaguely aware of Shisui disappearing. He was on the defensive and Hinata was a ball of rage. This was not a good thing. “Hinata?”

“Stop talking,” she snarled and he growled, pushing past her defence, his sharingan the only thing that kept her from landing some lethal blows. This had gone too far. He shifted into ANBU captain and didn't even give her the chance to touch him, tripping her he threw her to the ground, pinning her there even as she tried desperately to escape.

“Hinata. You need to calm down.”

There was a command in his voice that she couldn't ignore and slowly her veins subsided and she closed her eyes. “I'm sorry.”

"Did I do something to you?" 

"It wasn't you. You were just... there." 

He released her and sat up, not looking over his shoulder as he demanded: “Ko, what do you want?”

Standing beside Shisui, Ko stepped forward. “Hyuuga-sama requests your presence, Hinata-sama.” Itachi stood and turned to face the man, stepping aside as Hinata brushed the dirt off her clothes.

“Thank you,” she murmured and left with her kinsman. When Shisui saw that Itachi was fine, he shook his head and walked away, leaving Itachi standing alone in the training field. Well _almost_ alone.

 

Itachi sensed Neji watching and tilted his head slightly. Neji obeyed and moments later his presence had disappeared. Itachi walked into the cubby that all ANBU had at HQ for sleeping in while on duty. Neji was sitting on the bed oiling his tanto. “Her intended broke the marriage off. Hyuuga-sama had not informed his family that she was being used for seduction and assassination as well as diplomacy and when they found out they were... displeased.”

Itachi stared at Neji and sat at the end of his bed, who scowled when Itachi stretched his legs out. “I see,” he looked down at the blade pressed against his throat and glanced at Neji who was uncomfortably close.

“Taichou, don't hurt my baby cousin.”

“Hmm?”

“She and Hanabi are the only two things I hold dear. I know you're intrigued by her but please don't do something you will cause her to regret.”

“Does that sound like me?”

“I know for a fact that you've only kept your distance on the seduction because she was scheduled to be married.”

“Have you and Shisui been talking again?” Itachi asked mildly and Neji huffed but otherwise ignored his captain's complaint.

“Despite Hinata-sama's feelings towards you, all I ask is that you're careful.”

Itachi grinned suddenly and tilted his head in the way he had learned from Kakashi, the one he used to convey his complete innocence in whatever had occurred. “But Neji-kun, no one is more careful than me.” He nearly cackled at the dismayed look that crossed Neji's face. He definitely saw why Kakashi enjoyed acting like this. Tormenting his subordinates was probably a bad thing, but it brought him so much joy. Almost as much as the thought that Hinata was fond of him as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early post today. ^_^. Enjoy!


	13. Warning

She woke and found herself looking at a letter on the pillow beside her head. A spark of adrenaline had her rolling out of bed with enough noise that her parents ran into her room. “Ino?” Her father saw the letter and his wife carefully stepped forward. “When did this arrive?”

“I slept through it,” Ino was shaken and her parents exchanged a glance. There were some heavy wards over all the windows, they'd been installed when, as a child, Ino had taken to wall walking like a champion and had taken great delight in stealing from her room and exploring Konoha. She was sweet, a natural at espionage and information control, and a bit of a klepto. While shinobi would often turn a blind eye to children who were learning their craft, Ino often took more than any realised. Inoichi had paid Hatake Kakashi a lot of money to carve warding seals into the window sill. The first night Ino bounced off the wards, her sobs kept the entire house up. Inoichi gave Kakashi one free jutsu in thanks.

 

The wards had since been amended to allow Ino free passage but anyone else, _everyone else_ , should have tripped the seals. Her mother checked the envelope and handed it to Ino, declaring it to be safe. Ino took a deep breath and ripped it open, tugging the fine vellum card out. The Hyuuga crest had been burned into the card with chakra leaving a scorched symbol in place. A fine hand had brushed kanji onto the symbol, a warning that read "stop, no more." Though given it was from an old Clan, it was probably meant in the old translations. _If you do not cease your actions, you have only yourself to blame. You draw perilously close to causing offence. Our patience runs thin._

 

Sasuke saw Ino wearing the standard uniform waiting by the gate. “You're coming to Hishin?”

“Ibiki wants me out of the village for a while.”

Sasuke flicked a brow and she stuffed her hands into the pockets, unconsciously mirroring Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked at the mannerism. “Because of your rumour mongering?” Ino paled and Sasuke's smirk disappeared as he touched her arm. “Ino?”

“I'm fine, but I do need to leave the village.” She pushed the letter into his hands and he felt the warning hit him.

“Right, well I'll put you to work and by the time we return, no one will even remember.”

She sent him a weak smile and Sasuke rolled his eyes and burned the letter to ash. “Yuuhi, good of you to join us.”

“I'm still early, Uchiha,” their third snapped irritably as he shoved something in his pocket and they were lastly joined by a young civilian-turned-shinobi whom Sasuke had no time for.

“Try and assimilate with the guards, it will make my job so much easier later on,” he set out, his team settling into formation behind him. He kept an eye on Ino as they moved. The gods knew that his friend wasn't a wilting flower but she had received the worst warning one could receive and be untouched. If any Hyuuga tried to hurt her, they would _burn_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shinobi being shinobi. Sneaking and scaring and threatening to drown the world in fire... Yeah, Sasuke has that Uchiha possessiveness.


	14. Dark Escort

Hinata was once again in painted doll persona as she escorted the Daimyo's general and two of his officers around the village. Itachi was in regular uniform alongside Shisui and Shikamaru and the three bowed to Hinata and the officers. “Shiou-chuujou, Otori-taisa, Hatori-shosa, these are Uchiha Itachi, first son and heir of the Uchiha Clan, his cousin Uchiha Shisui, and Nara Shikamaru, first son and heir of the Nara Clan.” Itachi's eyes narrowed when Shiou brushed against Hinata in too casual a fashion for any of the shinobi liking. Certainly the lavacious looks cast Hinata's way did nothing to soothe Itachi's anger. Itachi glanced at Shisui and Shikamaru who nodded and disappeared as he offered his arm to Hinata and she accepted it, coming to his side to face the three men.

“It is truly an honour to have such upstanding men visiting Konoha, may I ask your destination? Or are we merely wandering?”

While it was addressed to the group, Hinata was the one who answered. “We're headed for Training Ground 44, Uchiha-dono. Daimyo-sama has requested that these three become intimately acquainted with our training techniques.” Itachi saw the dark amusement in her eyes and he returned it before he smiled pleasantly at the men.

“Well then, shall we?”

 

Itachi broke the seal and stepped aside for Hinata and the officers to walk in, closing the gate and resealing it behind them. The officers didn't look entirely comfortable in the dark area but Itachi and Hinata continued to walk forward and the officers were left with little choice but to follow. Hinata loved Training Ground 44, even during her own chuunin exam when she had been fighting to survive, she had enjoyed the area. There were observation decks across the forest that allowed people to monitor animals, work out how they moved and apply them to real life situations, or allowed teachers to watch their students without having to worry about their own safety. She led the way up the stairs, not even hesitating with her skirts. “Incredible, and the trees are natural?”

“This was a favourite area of Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara,” Hinata said. “They both had an obsession with animals and skipping rocks on the river.”

“Skipping rocks?”

“Legend says that as children they would run away from training and meet up here,” Itachi said. “They continued as adults until they parted ways.”

“Left their pets behind though.” Hinata paused and nodded to a tiger swimming in the river.

“That's a tiger?”

“We grow them a bit bigger in this forest.” Hinata's smile became a bit fixed when one of the men brushed up against her. Itachi growled and Hinata sent him a warning look as he slipped between the man and Hinata. “Would you like a closer look? It's very safe.” He rested his hand on the small of her back and guided them towards a gate in the observation deck. Hinata looked up at him, a question in her eyes, but she stepped closer to him when she saw the strange possessive light flaring in his eyes. Itachi opened the gate.

“How far down do we need to go?” Itachi looked up at the tree to the side and the two leaped up, settling on the branch.

“Just a little further, there is an excellent vantage by the railing.”

“There may be cubs.” Hinata offered from the tree, watching as the genjutsu she had placed in their mind took hold and they followed illusionary figures to the edge and stepped onto nothing, the illusion breaking as they fell to the forest floor.

 

They watched from the tree as the three officers panicked and attempted to fall back on their training before the tiger, paws larger than their heads, appeared. Hinata wrinkled her nose before she glanced at Itachi. “My kills aren't usually so gruesome.”

Hinata dropped to the ground, scaring the tiger off as she removed their seals of office, to dip them in gaping wounds and slipped them into a small bag she had before she looked past Itachi, her eyes went innocently wide. Itachi glanced behind him to see a tree in bloom. “You like flowers?” he asked her and she suddenly flushed.

“I like pressing flowers,” she replied. “I've not pressed that one before.”

“Ah well then,” Itachi leaped over to the tree and found the most perfect flower before he was suddenly standing in front of Hinata, presenting the flower to her with a flourish and a bow. “Your flower Hinata-sama.”

She reached out and took it. “My thanks, servant.”

That startled a laugh out of him and he straightened, looking down at her suddenly noticing thin white lines on her face. His hand came up, thumb brushing over the scars and she leaned into his hand briefly. “A mission went wrong,” she explained softly. “My eyes weren't taken.”

His thumb continued to trace the lines before he tilted her head back and leaned down, lips brushing against hers. He knew that with her hands free of all but a flower she would be able to push him back if she so desired, however she stepped closer to him. He couldn't quite believe what he was doing. Kissing her? This was _not good_. He sighed into her lips, soft as satin and ran his fingers through her hair, dislodging combs and ornaments as her hair spilled down, tracing her neck and then she leaned back, her own hand in his hair. “We shouldn't be doing this.”

“Oh?”

“Chichiue... he'll be furious if he discovers this.”

“I'm not going to say anything, neither are they,” Itachi nodded to the corpses.

Hinata smothered a giggle and stepped closer, pressing her lips to his, allowing him to push her back against the railing, his hand trailing through her hair, possession in his eyes and fire in his blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuujo - General, Taisa - Colonel - Shosa - Major
> 
> Ah. Young love.


	15. Consequences

Hinata silently set the bag before the Daimyo who studied her before opening the bag, the contents causing his advisors and the junior officers to exclaim in shock. “How!”

Hinata bowed to the Daimyo. “I apologise for the loss of your men Daimyo-sama. The fault-”

“Is mine,” Itachi stepped forward and bowed to the Hokage and Daimyo. “I distracted Hyuuga-dono as she showed the General and his men the training area. It has a fascinating view over the forest, and from the viewing platforms one is able to view the exotic creatures within the training grounds. Unfortunately I had not remembered to lock the gate and the General wandered in while I was distracting Hyuuga-dono.”

“Oh?”

Itachi faked a flush of embarrassment. “I know Hyuuga-dono collects flowers to press and I had found one within the training ground that I hoped she would like.” The Commander shifted in the way that Itachi _knew_ was disbelief. “In my haste to bring her the flower, I was careless.”

 

Hinata froze internally when Itachi came to her defence. She knew that the Daimyo wanted something from her in addition to her destroying the three traitors, she had a horrible feeling that Itachi was going to be blamed equally. Flashes of memories crossed her mind, snatches of overheard conversations: _He was bored and wanted to be entertained so he had those poor men battle each other to the death._

_I heard it was only Mikoto-sama's intervention that stopped them from following his orders!_

_And then he demanded Mikoto serve him that night. The previous night he had Senju Hayato!_

_Depraved old man._

Hinata glanced at the Hokage who did not look happy but he nodded once, imperceptible to any without training. She knew her role, keep the Daimyo happy and keep Konoha in his good graces.

“It was still my fault, Daimyo-sama. I accept full responsibility.”

Itachi would have moved forward but he found himself unable to move and saw that his shadow had been caught by the Commander.

“Do you?”

 

Hinata's grip tightened around the handle of the whip that the Daimyo had handed to her. Intimate situations she could handle, being told to whip a fellow Konoha-nin who had assisted her to carrying out her orders was another thing entirely. Still she steeled her heart, turned to Itachi whose back had been bared, and brought the many tailed whip down on his back. He flinched but didn't otherwise move. Hinata didn't count the swings, she didn't stop when she felt blood on her sleeve, she didn't stop when Itachi gasped. She only stopped when the Daimyo clapped and said that it was very well done, the Hokage and the Commander escorting him and his advisors from the room as he asked about the entertainment arranged for the evening. She threw the whip to the side as soon as the Daimyo was gone and instantly moved to the restraints and unhooked them, helping Itachi to keel as she shifted in front of him to take his weight. “I'm sorry,” she whispered, putting what little she knew of the esoteric healing arts to use on his back.

“It's fine,”

“It isn't. You should have let me deal with it.”

“Then he would have been the one whipping you.” Itachi raised his head and studied her.

“He wouldn't have beaten me, Itachi. He would have dragged me to his bed.”

“Do you honestly think I could stand by and let him defile you?”

She blinked once. "I'm a shinobi, Itachi. Occasionally it's my job to be defiled."

He felt rage flood his veins, and for a moment the desire to kill anyone who had ever looked at this beautiful creature overwhelmed him when she pressed him to lean against the wall and broke his concentration. He took a deep breath before he lifted a shaking hand, cradling her cheek, his thumb brushing the white scars on her face. “You intrigue me, Hinata.” They sensed people approaching and she leaned her forehead against his, peppering his face with kisses before the Commander was opening the door and they were separate. Shikaku frowned slightly, eyeing them as Itachi leaned his mostly untouched shoulder against the wall and Hinata wiped down the braided leather. He frowned at them, putting a surprisingly accurate story together and stepped aside to let Mikoto and a healer into the room, Neji following. Itachi smiled at his mother and shook his head at her concerned words.

“Hyuuga-dono began healing.”

Hinata set the whip down on the table and looked at the matriarch. “It was the least I could do after causing Uchiha-dono's injuries.”

Itachi laughed softly. “Don't listen to her, I was the one who insulted the Daimyo.”

Hinata looked strangely vulnerable before Neji approached murmuring that her father was expecting her to go over her next assignment. She nodded, her mask slipping over her face, and started to leave when Mikoto spoke as she watched the healer with her son. “Hinata, I will have tea with you tomorrow at the Grace, midday.”

Hinata nodded once and continued walking, ignoring the way her hand trembled and the gentle warmth of her cousin at her back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stolen moments and Shikaku is getting suspicious. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! ^_^.


	16. The Shield and the Dagger

The proprietor was ecstatic to have two of his best customers sitting at his table, the two had requested a private room and he had immediately obliged, showing them through to a room with an excellent view, and had immediately gotten their orders ready. Hinata watched as he left and silently poured tea for Mikoto who smiled faintly at the younger woman's manners. They didn't speak, they sat together, drinking tea and eating the food, listening to birdsong and the sound of training in the distance. Finally Mikoto set her tea cup down and studied Hinata. “Though you beat my son, you also started healing. And I'm glad that Itachi stepped in.”

“My mission was clear, Mikoto-sama.”

“So was mine,” Mikoto said softly. “I was the shield for my Clan. You are a shield for Konoha. He is a selfish lover and enjoys causing pain for no reason.” Hinata smiled faintly at the warning. “Thank you for your duty.” Hinata watched Mikoto as she left the room, releasing a breath when the woman had disappeared. It was nice of Mikoto to say that, but the matriarch was wrong. Hinata wasn't a shield for Konoha. She was a blade. Devastatingly effective at what she did. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

 

There was a lot you could learn about someone from silence. It was one of the most effective interrogation methods. People inherently didn't like silence and wanted to fill it. Hinata hadn't. Granted a lot of shinobi wouldn't, but Hinata's silence was restful rather than being on edge or wary, despite being in the same room as a woman who had once held an entire front of the third shinobi war. She sighed faintly and leaned against Fugaku who looked down at Mikoto with amused tolerance. “It is a pity that she has to die. She has beautiful manners.”

Fugaku chuckled. “And that is, of course, the only reason for her to live.”

“She could pay us, I suppose.” Mikoto pouted. “The fee we've been paid, plus a little extra for breaking a contract.”

“True, true.” Fugaku smiled and slipped his arm around Mikoto's waist. It was almost absurd that he loved his wife. Love. Most Shinobi would laugh at him for falling in love, such a weakness would be exploited without remorse. They were good partners, deadly on the field, devastating in politics, and when she had accepted his request to father her children she had quietly retired from external service choosing to train the children of the Clan.

His fingers brushed the scars gained the evening she had decided to hunt down Shisui to find out what had him on edge. Mikoto had not been expecting to find Shimura Danzo with three unmarked ANBU holding the boy down as Shimura reached for his eyes. She had challenged them and they had attacked, a skirmish as deadly as any assassination. By the time the Hokage, his ANBU and the KMPF arrived, Shimura had buried his blade in her stomach and her hand was around his heart. Shisui was sitting stunned on the ground, as Mikoto tore Shimura's heart out and staggered back, ordering the unmarked ANBU to unmask themselves, uttering a cry of disbelief as she saw children of the Clans standing before her. She had bowed her head in grief before she pressed Shimura's heart against the Hokage's chest and staggered to his side. 

No one knew how the Hokage survived the scandal, but in the following months the Uchiha had gone from social pariahs to a welcome presence. 

She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed again.  “What if he can't do it?” 

“You really do like her don't you?”

“There is something wrong about this, Fugaku. Something doesn't feel right.”

Fugaku watched the sun set but didn't say anything, just held his wife tighter. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing I weirdly like writing about Shinobi is how utterly pragmatic they are. I feel like the new Shinobi (Naruto's generation) could have decided that love was what was important in matches (assuming they took care to fall in love with either politically or shinobi-ly powerful people), but the older generations looked for power before love. I headcanon that Mikoto and Kushina were team mates (Mikoto's eyes could control the beast if it ever tore free of his prison) and together they would have been devastating on the battlefield during wartime. 
> 
> More Ita-Hina interaction in the next chapter!


	17. Tea Ceremony

Hinata stepped through the doors of the jounin lounge and immediately searched for Itachi, seeing him in a far corner chatting with some comrades she gave him a slight nod and continued walking to the tea station. She was dressed, once more, in a hoodie and pants and she looked delectable. Certainly that was the look Itachi (and many others in the room) were giving her. Ko approached her and she grinned at something he said and joined him and his friends, Ko very pointedly putting her outside of Itachi's easy sight. Itachi smirked and felt the small bundle inside his vest. He finished his tea and set the mug down before he approached Hinata. “Hinata-dono.”

“Itachi-dono.” she smiled at him. “How may I help you this evening?”

“I have acquired a rare tea. Would you be willing to share it with me?” the entire room was silent. Hinata set her green tea down and got to her feet.

“Tell me more,” she stepped beside him and suddenly the room erupted into wolf whistles, cheers of encouragement and strangled cries of outrage from the few Hyuuga in the room at the thought of an Uchiha being so comfortable with their Hinata. Itachi carefully avoided looking at the curious gaze of the Commander as he and Hinata left the lounge together. As they moved, he noticed that Hinata was also avoiding the Commander's gaze. They shared a secretive smile as he murmured for her to follow him and took off at a run, Hinata dogging his steps.

 

Itachi brought her to an old guard station that had been abandoned by the village when trade routes had shifted. He had spent the morning cleaning it up and readying the ceremony. There wasn't much else in the room, a bed, a desk in the corner, the wooden shutters open to the forest outside, cushions on the floor and some sweets on a plate. Hinata's eyes went wide and he led her to a cushion and sat opposite her. Itachi heated the teapot using graceful movements and Hinata folded her hands in her lap, watching the ceremony. Dappled sunlight lit up the scars on his hands as he reached over and placed two scoops of tea into the pot. A fairy wren fluttered onto the window and sang as he poured hot water into two cups and poured that into the tea pot. The wren flew off and they waited in silence for the tea to steep. Itachi lifted the pot for the first time, distributing the tea into the two cups before he poured the contents into a bowl, turning the face of the bowl away from Hinata and set the bowl aside. Distant birdsong accompanied Itachi as he filled two cups with water and filled the pot once more. This time when he poured water into the cups, Itachi turned one cup, careful to avoid spillage, and placed one in front of her. They picked up their cups, holding it in both hands, one supporting the bottom, the other straight against the wall and they saluted each other, bowing their heads before drinking the tea. Itachi smiled as Hinata broke tea ceremony protocol and exclaimed in delight at the tea.

_This was nice._

 

Mikoto saw her son lying in the grass under the stars and silently joined him, Itachi shifted so their arms were touching. “I'm not sure if I like this assignment.”

Mikoto rolled her eyes. Itachi loved peace above all, but sometimes stability had to come first. She understood that even as Itachi professed not too. While the loss of the Hyuuga heiress would be regrettable, even she had heard that there were those amongst the Hyuuga who would prefer that Hanabi be Head of Clan. Who were the Uchiha to turn down a paid assignment? “Do you love her?”

“No, but were she not Hyuuga, were I not already promised to another.”

“It's unlike you to focus on what could be,” she noted.

“Hinata is different. Under different circumstances I think you would like her.”

“I do like her,” Mikoto replied, shifting slightly to hold Itachi's hand. “I like her very much. But who ever said that you had to dislike someone to strike them down?”

“Can I not just drive her from the village? Blind her?”

“You would rather be hated by the girl than have her dead?”

“At least she would be alive!”

“Itachi. That would start a civil war.”

He looked away from his mother and studied the stars. “I gave her tea today.” Mikoto stiffened slightly. It was Uchiha tradition that a special tea was consumed by both parties to signify marriage.

She rolled to her feet, feeling her sons gaze on her as she started for the shrine staring in horror at the missing portion of tea leaves. “What have you done?” Itachi had followed her. How could he not? He didn't flinch at her words but he nearly flinched back when she turned to him. “Answer me!”

Others were coming, wondering what the matter was, wondering why Mikoto's mangekyo were spinning and tears were streaming down her face, why Itachi stood there speechless in the face of his mothers anger. “She is remarkable.”

“She is your _target,_ ” her voice cracked, “and now she is your _wife_.” And then she fell to her knees, sobbing. Kaida-ba hurried forward to comfort her even as Itachi stood there at a complete loss as how to fix this.

“She didn't know the significance.”

He looked at his father who had arrived. “Itachi, enough. Return to the house. We'll speak later,” and expecting his words to be obeyed he went to Mikoto and murmured softly to her, even as Itachi heard her whimper “Not my son. Don't give him this curse.”

A hand fell on his shoulder and he saw Shisui standing there, he nodded to the house and walked beside Itachi through their silent kin and waited with him for his parents to return. No one slept in Fugaku's house that night, no one said anything either.

 

Hinata heard a voice call her and she saw Shisui breaking away from his team briefly to approach her. “Hinata-sama. Itachi asked me to pass along a message if I happened to see you. His mother is currently unwell and he is watching over her. It's nothing serious but enough to cause us some concern. She's taking comfort from his presence at the moment anyway so he'll not be out and about.”

“No more tea sessions,” she smiled wryly before she noted that his smile became slightly fixed.

“Definitely no more tea sessions.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Itachi does the Senchado method instead of the more widely known Matcha method. I prefer this method myself because I like using tea leaves, not powder.


	18. Talks with the White Demon

Kakashi found Itachi on the training field and called him over to rest. “Taichou, what are you-” Itachi stared at the onigiri and nori that Kakashi had removed from a small bamboo basket. “Lovely to see you again Taichou, how have you been?”

“Not half as good as you from what I'm hearing. What happened to Isari?”

Itachi jolted slightly and he looked away quickly. “Nothing, she... decided that I wasn't worth marrying.”

“Wasn't worth marrying.” Itachi winced at Kakashi's disbelieving drawl. “How old are you now, Itachi? Twenty-two?”

“-three,” Itachi mumbled.

“Twenty-three. Right.” Kakashi felt _old_. Itachi seemed to smirk at that and Kakashi shook his head but tossed him an onigiri.

“Are you rewarding me for answering questions?”

“Only if you're honest,” Kakashi said and Itachi suddenly had an image of Kakashi training his ninken like this. It was a rather disconcerting image to think of Konoha's White Demon being all cute with his pack of tracking ninken, and something must have showed because Kakashi looked amused. “Tell me about Hinata.”

“Hinata?” Itachi blinked, he was trying not to think of Kakashi having trained Sasuke with food but the more Itachi thought about it the more it made sense. 

“I've heard you're spending a lot of your downtime with her.” he held his hands up quickly to ward off Itachi's angry words. “We're not going to restrict you from seeing Hinata. She's a good kid, a great asset to the village, loyal. But we are curious.” Itachi didn't respond, and Kakashi smirked. "I heard Neji put a blade to your throat." Itachi glowered at the entirely unapologetic man. 

“You are aware of the animosity that currently exists between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga clans?”

“You make it sound like this is news. There's been bad blood between your clans since before the founding.”

Itachi shifted slightly. “I am trying to foster ties of peace and friendship, to find a way around bloodshed.”

“You foresee bloodshed?”

“Between our clans?” Itachi shrugged, “I am trying to prevent this by befriending Hinata.”

“And she is amenable to your attentions?”

“You make it sound perverted,” Itachi pouted. “Taichou, there is nothing between Hinata and I that I would be ashamed of.”

“Itachi, you're a shinobi, if there were I'd be concerned.” Itachi smiled at his words but Kakashi saw that his eyes were guarded. “At least tell me you aren't going to do something stupid.”

“Do I ever?” This time Itachi's smile was more genuine when Kakashi visibly drooped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, when Sasuke's team mates were stolen by the Sannin for apprenticing, Mikoto convinced Kakashi to take on Sasuke and trained him in urban warfare. Sasuke was dragged across the continent from civil war to civil war, taught urban pacification, how to quell riots with a single spin of his sharingan, and how to work with civilian guards. And yes. He definitely trained him with food. It worked for his ninken, why would genin and an adorably flummoxed little chuunin be any different?


	19. Comfortable Silence

Genma was tired. He had been on back-to-back missions for almost three months now, and he wasn't looking forward to returning to a dusty apartment with no fresh food, but he was also too tired to go for groceries. It was a definite downside to living outside of the clans and on your own. He trudged up the stairs and froze outside his apartment door. Someone was inside. They weren't doing much, but he wasn't expecting anyone and three months of missions disappeared as adrenalin flooded his system and he barged through the door and froze. 

Hyuuga Hinata, the girl he had reluctantly taken on as his apprentice (and only as a favour to Hizashi), was lying on his couch, flipping through a book. She hadn't even flinched at his explosive entrance. Hinata had really taken to the art of assassination which was the last thing he had expected from the child with self-confidence issues. Turns out that she just needed off a combat-tracking team, and had come into her own as an assassin. "Hinata." 

"'lo Genma." 

 “Why are you on my couch?” he asked, moving to the kettle for tea. 

“Can't a student check in on her old teacher?” He opened a cupboard and saw new groceries, the fridge had meat and vegetables and fresh noodles. Yeah, he had the best apprentice  _ever_. 

“Oi.” Genma protested half-heartedly at being called old, picking one of the savoury muffins she had brought over. “Still stress baking huh?” Hinata shrugged and Genma laughed before he approached with his muffin and his cup of tea. “Shove over.” She sighed but sat up long enough for Genma to sit before she settled her head on his lap. 

For a while they simply existed, Genma tearing apart a muffin, Hinata flipping through her book. He could read the lines of tension in her frame, there was a weariness around her that he didn't like seeing. The last time he had seen her like this was when they had come back from a five month mission and they had both needed a solid week of rest and recuperation.

“I have a mission, but I don't know if I want to do it any more.”

“Clan or Village?”

“Clan... both? I'm not sure.” Genma frowned. Hinata was rarely confused about subjects like this. “Chichiue was the one to give it to me, but it could have come from others.”

“Ah. Bad orders? Suspect? I can get Ibiki-”

“No,” Hinata shook her head. “I don't know if I can assassinate this one.”

“Do you have a choice?”

“No.”

“Then you know what you have to do.” It was only cause he was looking that he saw the flash of pain and pure humanity in Hinata's eyes before she became peaceful once more. He felt concern start to grow but then she reached over and stole his cup of tea.

“Thanks Genma.” He patted her head and opened the other book on the coffee table, the two existing in comfortable silence.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out of nowhere, but the more I thought about it, the more I liked Genma apprenticing Hinata. Anyways, I headcanon it now.


	20. Fortunes

Shikaku looked at the two who stood before him. Normally diplomats were sent out by the Hokage through the Diplomat. Same with ANBU through the General. However he had two of the village's best operatives standing before him. “Can you do it?”

Itachi pocketed the scroll before he nodded. “Of course, Commander.”

Shikaku frowned as they left. This would not end well. Leaning back in his seat, he stared at the ceiling and followed the patterns the previous Commander had left in the wood. Normally he could see the reasoning behind the non-standard team ups but he didn't get those two. A diplomat, and an ANBU captain? This was an abnormal pairing and there was nothing on the mission that required both of their expertise. He frowned, wondering why the Hokage had been so insistent on them being the ones he sent out. He sensed the shadows moving and called for Ayaka to enter, his assistant handed him files from the Hokage's division. "For your consideration," she almost chirped at him and he pushed Itachi and Hinata from his mind. They were good operatives and would be fine. He had work to do. 

 

Hinata silently painted the symbols on her cheeks and studied her reflection in the mirror before she wrapped the black embroidered cloth around her eyes as Itachi stepped into the room. “You look exotic.”

“Even more than usual?” Painted lips twitched into a smile and he resisted the urge to kiss them. He knew she could see quite well, even with her eyes covered and he wasn't going to screw up this mission because he was feeling _frisky_.

“Perhaps.”

“I do like playing the fortune teller,” Hinata beamed at him and Itachi saw flashes of a different life, an inn, a room for Hinata to ply her trade, selling fortunes and amulets, children who learned from both parents, but had none of the pressures once forced on them. They would be happy. He blinked and the future was gone. “Itachi?”

He watched as she performed the seals that set the ink like tattoos into her skin and settled opposite her, offering his palm for her to read.

 

Hinata took his hand and studied familiar lines. The full moon had risen and her gifts were at their strongest. She traced lines on his hand before the runes appeared in her vision. Part of her felt giddy, he did not have long to live. Did that mean her mission was a success? Would she win this game they were playing? The moon bathed him in her light and she took a deep breath, lifting her gaze to his. Chichiue would scold her if he could see her now, taken with his beauty. He would warn her that sex was a weapon that Itachi could very easily turn against her. He was, after all, not one of her silly targets who wanted to bed a pretty woman. This was an ANBU Captain, Neji-nii's superior. And knowing what she knew didn't stop her from leaning in, didn't stop him from reciprocating, or the near frenzied removal of clothes or the sudden _relief_ at being one.

 

Shikaku studied them. Something had changed between them, something he didn't like. Oh he had no issue with his jounin fraternising, but this was different. Both were guilty and confused and dare he say it, perplexed? Both were acting as though nothing had happened. He frowned as he looked back at their report. The mission had gone perfectly. Misinformation had been strewn, honestly he could see why Jiraiya was so eager to have Hinata join his network should she ever tire of working for her father. A network bothersome to the Daimyo had been removed and the two before him seemed to have come to an understanding. Pity that both thought they were fooling the other. “Are there any other missions for two? We tend to work well together,” Itachi said and Shikaku lifted an eyebrow.

“No.”

He didn't want to see them dead, but he had a feeling that was exactly where they were about to end up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Shikaku, seeing straight through these kids who think they can pull the wool over your eyes... or whatever the Konohan equivalent would be.


	21. Corruption

Itachi smiled faintly as he watched Hinata brushing her hair out, he catalogued the faint scars on her back and sides, able to tell what had been a blade, sharp stone, a curl of fire, or a rope. There were faint marks on her hips and to him, they were far more pleasurable. He had put them there, after all. A fire lit in him and he wanted to drag her back to bed and claim her again. Hinata smiled faintly and looked over her shoulder at him and she was the most alluring thing he had ever seen in his life.

"Are you sure you want to keep looking at me like that?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

She smiled and continued brushing her hair. They had taken to liaising in the old way station where he had performed the tea ceremony. It was out of the way but close enough to the village to be convenient. Hinata was beautiful, the moon gleaming on her cream like skin, highlighting her pale eyes and making them glow. She set the brush down, holding out a pin decorated with delicate flowers and he stepped forward, twisting her hair and securing it as she saw to her make-up, lightly wetting her lips as she pressed a red slip of paper between them to stain them pink. For a burning moment he saw her in his bedroom, sitting before a mirror, cosmetics arrayed on the table as she prepared for the day. She offered him a small smile and the illusion was broken. “We should return home.”

Itachi drew her into his arms, nose buried in her hair. “I am home.”

 

Shisui and Isari were walking through the compound, enjoying the warm night air. Shisui was worried about his sister. She hadn't taken Itachi's indiscretion very well and had taken more and more violent missions since Mikoto's confrontation. Isari, his baby sister who had gone to the Aviary while her leg recovered and helped with the baby birds, the girl who had all the kittens in the compound following her around and begging for scritches and pets. His sweet little sister whom Mikoto had taken under her wing and who had taken on Orochimaru when he had gone for Sasuke (apparently Orochimaru thought that his connection to Kakashi meant that Kakashi would hand over Sasuke without a question) and driven him back, forcing him away from her intended's little brother. Her step skipped a beat and he looked up to see Itachi wandering into the compound, hands in his pockets, and looking satisfied. 

"Sari?" 

Isari couldn't take her eyes from Itachi. "He's been with her again and she's not dead." 

"Itachi knows what he's doing."

"He's fucking the hottest girl in the village is what he's doing," Isari muttered and crouched to let a mewling kitten crawl up her hand and cling to her arm. "Apparently I wasn't good enough for him." 

"Hello self pity." 

"Shut up, Shisui, he may be your best friend-"

"He's happy, Sari. I've never seen him this relaxed before. He's happy and this is going to kill him. So I love you, little sister, but I am also far more concerned with Itachi's well being than yours at this point in time." Isari looked at him. "Itachi says Hinata is dangerous." Isari looked back at Itachi who was gazing at the moon with a gentle look on his face. The biggest compliment he had ever paid her was that she fought well. 

"I'm headed out of the village." 

"Where to now?" 

"I've been garrisoned. Hakone." Shisui sighed. 

"Five years?" 

"Standard garrison contract. I need to move on with my life. I hate them, Shi, and I can't have my hatred poison this Clan." 

"Madara's blood runs too strong in our veins." 

She nodded and with one last glance at Itachi bathing in the moonlight (he should be worshipping the sun. He was being corrupted and no one could see it), she turned and walked for home, her brother a comforting presence at her shoulder and a ninbyo kitten on her arm. 

 

Hiashi watched his daughter as she wandered the gardens of the estate. He knew she was happy and that broke his heart even further. He doubted that she would smile again after this, at least not in the way she currently smiled, secretive, happy. He bit back the curse he wanted to utter and came to her side, damn the Uchiha for being able to make his little girl happy, to bring her peace and happiness. Of course, he wanted to curse her as well. The fool knew how people manipulated each other with sex, against a civilian Hinata was perfect, against Itachi? She paused by a reflection pond and Hiashi shivered when he realised that she was basking in the sun. Hyuuga didn't worship Amateratsu, their strength came from the moon. Itachi had defiled his daughter and they would have to rectify that after this mission was over. 

Neither spoke as they wandered, but both could feel the weight of unspoken words lingering between them. A wistful smile had replaced the truly happy one she had worn earlier and he felt regret but crushed it before it could taint his words. The moon was rising when they finally turned back for the house and he called upon the moon to guide him, to keep his daughter safe through this mission. He trusted her but she was tired. Too much subterfuge, while needing to remain herself. It was the perils of in-village missions and Hinata had never done one like this before. Hinata smiled at her mother as she put Hanabi through her paces and entered the house, both slipping out of sandles and continuing their silent journey, Hiashi pausing only when they reached her room. “Hinata,” he said as she opened her door, pausing, hand on the screen. He iced his heart to utter the words that would crush hers. “Finish this.”

Hinata slid the door shut and waited until her father had disappeared from her hallways, her eyes fixed on the raven feather on the window sill. There was a note hidden beneath it and she picked both up. _M_ _eet me tonight_. A smile touched her lips and she tucked the feather in a box filled with trinkets Itachi had left her. 

Cold resolve filled her. This had gone on for too long. Her fingers lingered on a glass vial. This would end tonight. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the end. I hope you enjoy the last couple of chapters!


	22. This Mess Called Love

Hinata adored the little guard shack they had made their own. She loved that it was their secret place. They didn't need to behave, didn't need to be polite and serene here. They could be passionate in a way that would shock their families. Were she in village, Ino would have demanded stories and than hauled her to T&I on the assumption that she was a spy. After all, everyone knew that sweet little innocent Hinata wouldn't dream of doing what she did almost daily with, and to, Itachi. 

A giggle escaped her lips and Itachi frowned beneath her. "I don't know what you have to laugh at. in fact. I think I should be insulted." 

"Oh no, this? This is great," she did something that made Itachi writhe and a wicked grin stole across her face. He had no choice but to kiss her, if only to stop her from continuing to laugh. There was something tingling on his tongue and he had to refrain from pinning her to the bed and slitting her throat. "Poison?"

She breathed a laugh. “Not quite. Scorpions Sting, a paralytic favoured by the puppeteers of Suna. I've been given a mission to kill you, Itachi, and I don't want to do that, so this is a compromise. We'll almost die but when the paralytic wears off we'll revive and can disappear. Think of it, Itachi! We'll never have to fight! To kill! We can live anywhere we want, do whatever we want. You can have a tea shop, I can perform for your guests. We could have children without worrying about our Clans or the other clans of Konoha thinking we're forming a political alliance.” Her smile was innocent and earnest and Itachi felt longing hit him. He could see them with a large tea house in a trading town, Hinata playing the shamisen and performing tea ceremonies, their children, two girls and a boy, with neither Sharingan nor Byakugan running around instead of attending to their studies.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. “Is this what you want?” the poison had been on her lips for a long time and she was starting to feel its effects sliding off him to curl up by his side.

“A lifetime of peace. A lifetime with you.”

He watched as she seemed to die, her breath stilling in her breast, and he could feel the poison affecting him, frowning when his attempts to burn it from his system failed. Silently he reached for the blade beneath his pillow. “Forgive me, Hinata, but I am a loyal shinobi. Perhaps if you hadn't spoken of defecting.” He held her as her blood seeped from the arteries at her throat, arms and groin. For a moment he had the clearest, sharpest sight he'd ever had and then as the darkness filled his vision he laughed bitterly.

 

Neither had won, both had lost.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so how about that weather then? No? Sorry, but this was always going to be how this story ended. One more chapter to go!


	23. Discovery and Consequence

They had been coming home through a lesser gate closer to ANBU HQ when something caught their attention. Kakashi paused on the limb of a tree, making up his mind whether they needed to investigate, when he gave a signal and his team shifted into action, heading for the old guard station abandoned years ago. _Pretty well kept for having been abandoned._ As the scent of blood was clear and he couldn't hear anyone breathing, he stepped inside carefully, ready for anything.

Well, almost anything. 

Hinata was cradled in Itachi's arms, if not for the blood and death wreathing the two, they would look at peace. The blood was overwhelming most other scents in the room but he noticed one that was different, interesting, out of place. His team healer nodded as his mask turned to her. “Widow's Kiss, Hound. On their lips. Hyuuga had the antidote in her system already.” He grimaced.

Widow's Kiss was incredibly expensive, Genma once spent an entire mission's pay on a few grams of the herb. It stood to reason that Hinata would have a little more access than the average shinobi. Certainly it was a clever herb to use for an assassination where you needed to appear innocent. Widow's Kiss broke down quickly, leaving no markers in the blood of either assassin or victim.

Facts were, this was an assassination. Hinata would have woken had Itachi not slaughtered her. This report was going to be brutal. “Separate them, scroll them, clean this up,” he ordered sharply and his team went to work, one taking the scroll for the Uchiha, one for the Hyuuga. Kakashi watched Dove brush Hinata's hair from her eyes in the only moment of sentimentality he would allow himself before he settled the scroll over her, pulsing his chakra once and rolling the scroll back up. Before long the small hut was empty and sterile and ANBU had gone.

 

Shinobi were gossips. It didn't take much to set the rumour mill off with people believing anything. But this rumour was met with laughter and derision. Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Itachi were dead? By each others hand? Preposterous.

Except there were no Uchiha KMPF members patrolling the village and both compounds were locked down. ANBU were a visible presence in the streets between the two compounds. But the villagers still waved it off until they heard Naruto trying to comfort Kiba who was very emotional and drinking to forget. _The bastard made her do it. No way Hinata would have done this on her own._

In hours the entire village knew the rumours were true.

The funerals were held within the week, the two were set together on the pyre, dressed in white. They made a pretty couple. Words were said and then all watched as the priests called the heavenly fire to bear on them. Two men stood shoulder-to-shoulder, standing there long after the bodies were interred to the flame. “Of course this isn't over.”

“I'd be disappointed if it were.”

From the back, eyes shadowed by a red and white hat darkened. Ah well. They both had other children.

 

_Their names were not etched on the Stone._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed this story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> There will be a spin-off story focusing on Sasuke and Ino. I'm on Tumblr if you want to chat - same handle as here.


End file.
